Omar did 28 fewer push-ups than Tiffany in the evening. Omar did 11 push-ups. How many push-ups did Tiffany do?
Omar did 11 push-ups, and Tiffany did 28 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $11 + 28$ push-ups. She did $11 + 28 = 39$ push-ups.